


As Asgardians

by wolfzaa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Happy Ending, Feels, I have no regrets, Just to be safe, Light Angst, Lightning Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, There's nobody there but I'll tag, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfzaa/pseuds/wolfzaa
Summary: The God of Mischief forced himself to smile.“I’m not Asgardian.”Thor tightened his grip.  His voice was stern as he said, “You are Loki.  Of Asgard.”“Yet I am not,” Loki retorted dryly. “Look at me and answer me, Thor, how do I look asAsgardian?”





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is not beta'd and English is not my first language, so sorry for any error you might see here.  
> Second of all, I have no idea about words used in Norse Mythology, so I'll just stick to the movie and try to go from there.
> 
> Oh, and for Thai version [หาอ่านได้ทางนี้เลยค่ะ](https://my.dek-d.com/dek-d/writer/viewlongc.php?id=1197067&chapter=95)

 

One thing.  There was one thing Loki had yet to agree with Thor, not that they usually _agreed_ on anything, to be honest.

“I don’t want to go to Midgard.”

“I know.”

Loki turned away from the large window to make a face at his brother. “I’m not sure we’re talking about the same thing.”

“You’re afraid they won’t like you,” Thor elaborated, as easily as talking about the weather. “For the God of Mischief, you’re not as discreet about it as I expected.  Give me some credit.”

“I don’t---” Loki began, then shut his mouth, sighed, and averted his eyes. “I don’t like it there.”

“You _wanted_ to rule people there.”

Loki scoffed, muttering under his breath, “Your heart was there.”

Thor frowned in confusion as he tried to keep up.

“Does that mean you wanted to rule...?”

Loki choked. “No!”

“But---”

“I didn’t say that.  I didn’t even---  _What_ are you thinking?”

“But you said---”

Loki interrupted him with a waving hand. “I didn’t say that,” he repeated.  Thor narrowed his eyes but decided not to continue the fight.

“O...kay?”

“I just don’t want to go there, to Midgard.”

“Simply because I love it there?”

“Simply because you are _not_ a Midgardian.  All of us here are _not_ Midgardians.” Loki glared at him as he quickly added, “Not because you love it there, or the way you put them before us.”

Thor didn’t answer straightaway.  He tore his eyes from the side of Loki’s face to the galaxy they were dwelling across, thinking.  When he spoke again, it came out slow and thoughtful instead of accusing. “So you don’t like the fact that I love Midgard...?”

“Surprisingly, I don’t like any fact about you.”

“Don’t you love me?”

“Have you heard it recently?”

“No,” Thor admit, “But don’t you?”

This time, Thor made sure that Loki’s eyes were on his.  Loki seemed reluctant for a mere second before he complied and looked back.  Thor’s left eye was still vivid blue, sharper even.  Loki was too prideful to averted his eyes again yet the blue in Thor’s eye wasn’t something he could bear looking at for long.  Thus Loki rolled his eyes and put a smirk on his lips, like a winner, like he wasn’t falling.

“You are incorrigible, Brother.”

“You still call me _Brother_ , though,” Thor noted. “I haven’t heard it for a while bar those you used to mock me.  That’s something.”

“That’s nothing.”

Although with a perfect cold comeback, Loki instinctively stepped backward, ready to flee.  Thor gave him an incredulous look.

“You aren’t here to begin with and you’re still running?”

Loki froze, eyes wide.  Then he disappeared.  Thor exhaled, torn between exasperated and amused, before he strode out of the room to his own chamber at the end of the corridor.  By the time he arrived, Loki was already sitting on the King’s bed.  He didn’t flinch or look up when Thor finally stood right in front of him.  The new King of Asgard shook his head slightly, _both_ exasperated and amused.

Loki was still there when Thor grabbed the side of his neck, fingers tangling with his jet black hair.

Loki broke the silence first. “How do you know I wasn’t there?”

“How many times have I fallen for that?”

“How do you know I’m here?”

“There’s only one place on this ship you allow me to touch you.”

Thor’s hand was firm on his neck.  He could easily pull Loki into a kiss like this, but he didn’t.  Loki chew the inside of his lips at the touch.

Eventually, he leaned in.

“Midgardians may welcome you.  I don’t see them welcoming me or the rest of Asgardians,” Loki murmured. “You can try hoping, but the truth is they aren’t philanthropists.  Nobody is.”

“I know.”

“Still, you believe they will agree to let us stay?”

“No,” was Thor’s answer, “But we can ask for supplies.”

“There are places with supplies throughout the Nine Realms.” Loki couldn’t help sneering. “Deflecting doesn’t suit you at all, Brother.  Tell me, is it because no other realm has Jane Foster?  Is that it?  Because that’s---”

“It’s... Banner, actually.”

Loki blinked. “What?”

“I have to take him home,” Thor answered. “We’re bound to take him back to Midgard.  We’ll have to go there eventually.”

Loki, born with sharp wit and a silver tongue as he was, couldn’t think of any good enough remark to shoot back.  Either it was the slip of his mask or the fact that Thor’s fingers were circling gently over his neck that got his tongue, it didn’t matter.  Maybe both.

“I’m Asgardians,” Thor continued as he got no reply. “I’ve been to many realms, Brother, yet the only one I’ll go back to is Asgard.  I chose to come back here and I will choose it for the rest of my life.  Here, not Midgard, as you try to put it.”

“Ah, how I miss those days you claimed you’d leave Asgard for _her_ in a heartbeat.”

“And I recall those days I thought you detested me and Asgard.” Thor whispered as he leaned in, looking, searching for the slightest change on Loki’s nonchalant face he might have missed. “We aren’t that rational and you know it.”

If Thor’s intention was to seek Loki’s vulnerability, he succeeded.  Loki dropped the last piece of his shattered mask and stared back at him helplessly, like a lost child.  There were too many emotions behind the green of his eyes Thor couldn’t fully understand; even Loki himself couldn’t.

The God of Mischief forced himself to smile.

“I’m not Asgardian.”

Thor tightened his grip.  His voice was stern as he said, “You are Loki.  Of Asgard.”

“Yet I am not,” Loki retorted dryly. “Look at me and answer me, Thor, how do I look as _Asgardian_?”

There was a flash of green light; then Loki’s skin wasn’t Asgardian’s anymore.  It became light blue, just the same as an iceberg found in Jotunheim, decorated with somewhat primitive patterns.  When he fluttered his eyes open again, there were only deep red.

Thor’s eye widened, as well as Loki’s smirk.

“Oh, you’ve never had a chance to take a good look at this form of me, have you not?” He let out a bitter laugh. “Just as I thought.”

Thor kept staring at him.

“You didn’t use your power to cover this form,” he noted carefully.  Loki huffed.

“Odin made me like that, yes.  He changed me into that.” Loki snorted. “But if you leave me in Jotunheim long enough, or give me the tiniest bit of Jotun’s magic, or let a Jotun touch me; this is what I’ll become.” He shook his head slowly as he repeated, “I’m not Asgardian.”

“Loki---”

“Don’t say a word.”

Loki forgot for a second that Thor had never listened.

“Close your eyes,” Thor ordered.

Loki quirked his brow. “What?”

“Close your eyes,” said Thor.  It came out more like a plea this time, or something similar to the voice that belonged to a man trying to tame a wild beast.  The Jotun frowned in confusion; Thor waited for him to comply before he asked once more, “How do I look?”

“What are you---”

“Do I look like an Asgardian?”

Loki opened his eyes, just to glare at him. “Since when do you not?”

“Didn’t I tell you to close your eyes?” Thor countered.  Loki considered biting venom back at him but thought better.  When he did as he told, Thor continued. “Can you see yourself right now?”

“I have no idea what you’re trying to--- hmph!”

Then Thor kissed him.

Loki felt a sudden urge to run but he had no chance against Thor’s iron grip.  Their breath mingled and Loki found that he couldn’t even move; not like this.  Not when Thor’s lips were pressing over his like it was the first time.  Heat rushed throughout his veins and seeped into his bones so fast Loki didn’t have time to prepare himself.  He gasped; shaking, melting, falling, forgetting everything that ever mattered, just like every time Thor kissed him.

When Thor retreated, Loki followed.  The God of Thunder chuckled and stopped him before he could start another round.

“We’re just the same, Loki.  If you close your eyes, there’s no difference between us.  I still don’t get a frost bite.  You’re still you and I--- Oh, welcome back.”

Loki then realized that he was no longer in his Jotun form.  He glanced at his hands that were clutching tight at the back of Thor’s neck, now smooth and changed back into his usual pale hue.

Loki groaned. “If I were in Jotunheim, you wouldn’t dare do the same.”

“If you were in Jotunheim, I wouldn’t be able to touch you?” Thor raised the inflection of his last word into a question. “You still use Asgardian’s magic Mother taught you.  You grew up as an Asgardian.  You’ve lived your whole life as an Asgardian.  How can you not be one?”

Loki glared daggers at him.

“What if I can use Jotun’s magic?” he asked, arrogance deep in his voice; or was it fear?  Thor wasn’t quite sure.

“And?” Thor arched his eyebrow at him. “How can _that_ make you less Asgardian?”

Loki sighed, defeated.

“For the King of Asgard, you don’t think enough.”

“You think too much.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“It’s not that hard.”

“You’re so---”

“Incorrigible, foolhardy, half-witted -- I know.”

“---thoughtless.”

“That too.”

“Since when did you accept yourself as the type of person you truly are?”

“Since you died on me on purpose, perhaps.”

The God of Lies shouldn’t feel guilty for lying; Loki’s heart skipped a beat with a pang of guilt anyway.  However, when he dared look up, there was no accusing sign lying beneath the blue iris; only something close to understanding, in which Loki quietly warned himself not to fall for.  Thor’s eye could easily remind him of a clear midday sky; but stainless or not, Thor would never understand.

Loki pushed Thor’s hand away from his neck.

“That’s not fair,” he said sharply. “Do you think we’re even now?  Just because I _lied_ into your face?  How many times have you ignored the truth I shared with you, _Brother_?  How many times have you looked down on me from that throne Odin prepared for you?”

“Loki...”

“Stop it,” Loki cut him off. “You can play hero as much as you want.  You can be anyone’s hero; Midgardians’, Asgardians’, the Nine Realms’--- but not mine.  _Never_ mine.”

He said it like a lost child, like a crying man, like a fool who had tried to move on and failed for a million times.  Thor tried to read his expression and failed altogether.  Thor wouldn’t be able to understand Loki.  Nobody would.

Perhaps except for Frigga, but she wasn’t here anymore.

Thor decided to grab Loki’s wrist and pulled him to his feet.  This time, he didn’t let go.

“You were right,” he said. “Open communication _isn’t_ our family’s forte.”

Loki could only let out a rushed, “What---?” as Thor dragged him out of the room.  Loki tried to break free, though he was perfectly aware of how hopeless the action was.  He could have never matched his brother in this particular field; he had never been gifted with physical strength.  He could try to stab him and Thor wouldn’t even budge.

“So what?  You’re taking me to another prison now?”

Thor didn’t even look back as he led them across the ship in silence.  Loki didn’t trust Thor’s silence, or perhaps he just didn’t trust himself not to fall, so he started over with a softer voice. “Brother...?”

Thor sighed.  Eventually, he said, “I know you detest me.”

“Oh, thank you.  How long did you know that?”

“In case you don’t know, I used to love you more.”

Loki shut his mouth.

(He was falling.)

Thor took them to the ship’s arena.  The Grandmaster had it replicated for a small show during a long journey (to where, nobody knew).  Heimdall now used it to practice Asgardians weapons to protect themselves, but mostly it was closed.  There were complicated passwords set up on every door; they wouldn’t risk the children to wander around and get locked up here.

Thor keyed the code in and locked all doors at once.  Loki, now released from his grasp, frowned in confusion.

“Why did you take me here?”

“I have something to show you,” was Thor’s answer.  He walked to the middle of the arena and gave Loki a nod. “Come here.”

Loki narrowed his eyes, trying to analyze his every movement. “...You’re still angry with me.”

“I’m not.”

“But you’re challenging me to fight you.”

“We won’t fight; not right now.”

“Then what?”

“Come here,” Thor said. “Then close your eyes.”

Loki swallowed hard.  After a long pause, he yielded by moving along until they were standing face to face, then he closed his eyes.

Thor took Loki’s hand to his own forehead.

“What do you see?”

He saw white.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Over the cliff where he was last seen, Odin had his back to his first son as he let out a genuine laugh._

_“Frigga would have been so proud to see you two stop fighting.”_

 

Loki turned to the other man present.

 

_Thor looked at his feet, hands curling into tight fists.  The weight of guilt and shame on his broad shoulders was almost visible; so heavy one could easily fall to their knees by bearing it all alone._

_“No,” he whispered. “I used to love Loki more than this.”_

_Odin shook his head slightly, amused._

_“If you loved Asgard half of what you loved Loki right now, things would be so much easier.”_

_Thor gritted his teeth._

_“I’m not a good king,” he said, “Nor a good brother.  Nor a good son.  I’m not as strong as you.”_

_“Just because I am the Allfather, doesn’t mean I am better than anyone, my son.  Just because you are a better person than I ever could, doesn’t mean that you are a weakling either.” Odin turned around and met Thor’s remaining eye. “Come here.”_

_Thor hesitated.  Odin seemed to predict as much._

_“Have you ever hesitated like this with Loki?”_

_Another pause._

_“I thought so,” Odin muttered.  His eye was softer than it had ever been for all Thor could remember, as though he wasn’t the same man as the King on the golden throne who beheld the Gungnir. “We are so much alike the way I hope that we aren’t.  We are the replicas of Surtur, my son, only we are bound to destroy the ones we love.  It may not be now, but someday, when the fire is too much you can’t keep it inside, you will burn them without knowing it; just like I did.”_

_“Who did you---”_

_“I didn’t want Hela and Loki to bear this burden.  I truly didn’t,” said the Allfather. “Yet I still loved them too much, expected too much, and demanded too many things from both of them, more than I should have the rights to...”_

_Thor’s lips were pressed together into a thin line, offended. “I didn’t expect anything from Loki.”_

_“That, I know.”_

_“Then why---?”_

_“Thus you became a better person than I once was,” Odin cut in, leaving no room for an argument. “Did you blame him for my loss, before Hela arrived?”_

_“Yes, but---”_

_“If it were years ago, or if you were just a bit more like me, you would have locked him up somewhere nobody could find him and kept  him yours.  Or banished him forever.” The old King huffed out a tired chuckle, added, “Because you’d know you wouldn’t be able to stop yourself.”_

_Thor didn’t answer him._

_“But the truth is: you could.  Back then, when you claimed that you loved him better, how many times did you accidentally hurt him?  I could see that my words affected him less than yours.  Even my throne meant less than your acceptance.  You should have known this better than anyone.”_

_“I realized it too late.”_

_“Well, isn’t that our fair share of mistake?” Odin shook his head once again. “You didn’t love him less, child.  You’ve just grown up; enough to stop the damage before it happens.”_

_Storm clouds were building up out of nowhere, as well as a harsh wind.  The God of Thunder didn’t look up from his feet as he murmured, “I’m still angry with him.”_

_Odin glanced at the darkened sky.  A small smile played on his lips._

_“Then be angry, my son,” was all he said. “Let it burn here with me so it won’t eat him later.”_

 

Loki saw a spark of lightning flashed through Thor’s eye; then everything went white.

 


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who came from Tumblr, most of you must have seen this [fan art](http://wolf-zaa.tumblr.com/post/168677066021/it-just-happens-again-im-sorry-not-really-tho) I did.  
> I have no regrets.

 

Loki blinked.  Hard.

His world was blurry for a minute or two.  He slowly lowered his hand from Thor’s forehead, still shaking from the vision -- or perhaps it was from the thrumming electricity that was hanging all over the place.  The spark of lightning was still dancing around Thor’s arms, threatening to cause harm with the fierce branching-like pattern on the metal floor; the result of a lightning strike.  Loki was fairly surprised it didn’t hit him square in the face, standing this close to the source of power.

Loki took a deep breath and kept his voice stern as he asked, “What was that?”

“My dream,” Thor answered with a shrug. “Do you remember the night I almost destroyed my chamber in my sleep?  That one.”

“So you’re still angry with me.”

Thor looked at him incredulously. “Seriously?  After everything you just saw, _this_ is all you can think of?”

“You clearly are,” Loki muttered as his gaze flicked down to the marks on the floor, “Very much so.”

Thor rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe you.”

“Optimistic as always, aren’t you?” Loki’s lips twitched into a humorless smirk. “Or delusional, it doesn’t matter.  If he were really Odin, you should have known he’d never loved me enough to expect anything from me.  I’m not you, Thor; you said it yourself and Odin was certainly aware of that.”

“Maybe you should stop and listen of what he had in mind.  And if you ask me, _that_ alone is already too much.”

“Oh, so now he thought I was incapabl---”

“He asked of your forgiveness.”

Loki abruptly swallowed down the rest of his words he almost choked.  His eyes darkened.

“That’s not fair,” he snarled. “That’s hardly fair.  You have no rights to---  Father had--- _Odin_ had no rights---”

Then, for the first time in forever, Loki crushed their lips together.

Loki had never been the one to initiate a kiss.  Centuries ago, Thor came up with the idea out of curiosity and Loki just went with the flow.  That was nothing.  They were just kids at that time so they could pretend it had never happened.  They had never thought about it for hundreds of years, until the day Surtur set his rage upon Asgard.  When Loki showed up and said, “I’m here,” Thor just kissed him like he was meant to, like he meant it.  Loki had kissed back with matching desperation, but that was it.  He had never said no; he had never asked for it either.

Until now.

It was a kiss, but at the same time, it wasn’t.  It was more like a soundless cry from the top of Loki’s lungs, or a wordless plea, or a punch in the face; just everything that went beyond kissing and screamed out every unspoken feeling kept for a thousand years.

Open communication wasn’t their family’s forte.  Neither was gentleness.  Thor didn’t try to calm him down nor show a sign of sympathy, only kissed back until they were out of breath.  Loki was too full of rage -- too overwhelmed -- to take control.  He was crying and biting and, finally, falling into the pace Thor set for him.

“I won’t forgive him,” Loki hissed against Thor’s lips. “I won’t forgive you.  I won’t---”

“I know.”

“No,” Loki mumbled. “You know nothing.”

“I know you’d come back,” Thor said. “And I know you love me.”

The sound Loki made was close to a growl.  He breathed out a sharp, “You are delusional,” and yanked the taller god down into another passionate kiss.  It was probably the best confession Loki had ever made.

His word was a lie.  His action wasn’t.

Thor pulled Loki’s waist closer as his hand snaked downward.  Loki gasped into Thor’s mouth.  The touch was electrifying; so intoxicating, just like the first time they dared cross the line, when Thor gave him the hug he promised that went out of control.  Fortunately, Odin wasn’t there to witness their mistake.

Loki still called what happened between them a mistake.  They had always been the greatest mistake of each other’s life to begin with, so it was okay.  They were light and shadow; a thunderstorm and a wreckage.  Loki could see Thor’s weakness while Thor could read Loki’s lies like this.  It was madness.  They wouldn’t have it any other way.

Thor wasn’t Loki’s hero.  Loki wasn’t Thor’s savior either.

The younger god whispered words into Thor’s ear, soft and low; a purr.  Thor groaned, eye flashing lightning-white, before he forced Loki to walk backward until they reached the end of the ring.  Thor was about to push him on the floor when Loki grasped his arm and pushed him down instead.  With Loki’s strength compare to Thor’s, it was almost impossible, but the God of Thunder let him.

Loki straddled him and leaned in for another kiss; their bodies were flushed together.  There was no way to stop now.

Out of all partners Thor had bedded, Loki was the only one he had never held back.  Thor kissed him with everything he had and Loki craved for that.  He’d rather have it rough than have Thor trying to be anyone but himself.  Jane Foster might need him to be gentle, Loki needed not.  Tenderness wasn’t in their nature.  Thunder meant chaos as much as Mischief meant havoc.  They were born this way.

Loki dragged his mouth to Thor’s ear and repeated his last words, breathless.  Thor scraped his teeth over the pale skin of Loki’s neck.  Thor was a thunderstorm, a raw energy that could burn tiny humans into ashes if not careful; while Loki was an illusion, a mist that refused to be locked away for long.  Loki didn’t know when he’d break into smithereens.  Thor didn’t know how long he could have Loki in his arms.  Therefore they kissed again, greedy and desperate, as though it was a goodbye.

But it wasn’t a goodbye.  None of them would let it be a goodbye.

Loki nuzzled against Thor’s eyepatch, humming lowly. “You’re still angry with me.”

Thor scoffed. “So you forgive me now?”

“Never.”

Thor laughed; thunder rumbled deep in his throat.  At that moment, he wasn’t the arrogant prince Loki remembered anymore, blinded with foolishness and naiveté.  Yet, somehow, he had never changed at all.

Still the same.  Still golden.

Loki whispered for the third time, “You’re _so_ not fair.”

Still thunderous.

Thor leaped in, dived into the hollow of Loki’s throat and tugged the fabric out of the way.  This close, he could smell leather mixed with fresh rain.  When they were younger, he would have scented a faint incense burnt from the library hall and old books too.  Now they were all gone; only a whiff of dust and dry blood were left.  He felt it more than he smelled it -- the scent of crisp acid and cold breeze -- and it was driving him crazy.

Loki was already light-headed by this point.  Thor smelled like thick, stormy air that could engulf him whole.  He once smelled of an open field, warm like a touch of summer sun.  It was terrifying for someone like Loki; for those who tended to lurk in the dark.  Loki hadn’t caught the scent from Thor for a long while, though.  Now he was all metal and armor and---

And thunderstorm.

Loki liked it better than the sun.  Thunder meant chaos.  Destruction.  Raw power.  Just everything Loki longed for.

“Does it hurt?” Thor asked while slowly tracing his finger down the shape of Loki’s spine, sending a shock of lightning over his skin.  Loki bit his bottom lip to stifle a cry as he squirmed helplessly, half in pleasure, half in pain.  He nodded once, then he shook his head.

Thor nibbled along his jaw line. “Do you want me to stop?”

Loki gave him a look that promised death; his rocking hips suggested otherwise.  Thor took that as an answer then dived in to place his mouth over the pulsing point on Loki’s neck and sucked hard.  Loki dug his nails into Thor’s bare forearm and whined.

“If---” He swallowed down another moan. “If Odin were still here---”

Thor grumbled, “Of all things you can come up with, are you seriously gonna mention _Father_?”

Loki blinked, then he laughed.  Thor didn’t let it last for long; he knew enough of Loki’s erogenous zones to shut him up in a particular way.  Loki cursed under his breath, panting hard.

“Thor...” he whimpered. “I--- I need---”

He didn’t finish the sentence.  He didn’t know how.  He didn’t even know what he needed anymore.  In silence, he screamed _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please don’t go, don’t let me go, not yet, not now, please, just love me, please love me, please, please, please---_

He didn’t say a word.

Either the tension became unbearable, or Thor actually heard him; he swiped Loki down so he was on his back, captured Loki’s both wrists in one hand, and pinned them over his head.  Loki was an absolute mess like this, on the floor, beneath him, with disheveled hair, wide eyes, and swollen lips waiting to be kissed.  Thor swore to himself he’d never let anyone see Loki like this: still clothed yet naked, looking completely ravished.

Thor studied him with such intensity in his eye that caught Loki’s breath.  He almost needed to know whether Thor had looked at anybody like this besides him.  Almost.

He already knew the answer.

Everything was a blur after that.

Loki didn’t apologize.  Thor didn’t ask for forgiveness.  Amidst the madness, Loki remembered himself screaming, sobbing, asking for more.  They wouldn’t be surprised to find another branching pattern of lightning strike on the floor where Thor held Loki’s wrists right after this.  Thunder roared and all Loki could hear was: _don’t go, don’t leave, not again, never again, please stay this time, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please stay, stay, stay---_

That was hardly fair.

Loki wanted to protest but he wasn’t coherent enough to form a better word than “Harder,” and “Please,” and _“More.”_ Still dazed, he heard the crackling sound of lightning strike and realized he didn’t care if Thor didn’t play it fair.  They both hadn’t played fair for a thousand years _._

Then Thor smiled at him and pressed a surprisingly chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth.  Loki could only yield.

That wasn't a lie.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You’re still angry with me,” Loki said when they finally made it back to Thor’s chamber that night.  The King of Asgard just gave him a long look, half-amused, half-curious.

“Am I forgiven now?”

“In your dreams.”

Thor threw a spark at him; it went straight through Loki’s chest and hit the wall behind.  Thor could hear a muffled laugh from the shadow.

 

(Loki would be more than pleased if Thor decided to take revenge by giving him a punishing kiss.

He did.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
